Smash Universe: Book One
by Ability King KK
Summary: Something is upsetting the balance of the universe and the one who watches over said universe must try and figure out what it is. He just hopes he's not too late. Book one of four.
1. Prologue

The world is a big place. The universe is even bigger.

One would think the universe cannot be seen as a whole because of its size, but no one had the powers Lumino had.

Lumino was a man rumored to be as old as time itself. He had clear cerulean eyes and grey hair tied into a ponytail. Despite his age, he still had a few wrinkles on his face, but not many. His wardrobe consisted of white ceremonial robes with gold trim.

Lumino's purpose in life was simple – watch over the universe and keep it sound and safe. To do this, he was able to conjure up "windows" that allowed him to watch over the worlds that inhabited the universe.

Today was like any other as Lumino made his way through the halls of his home to the observatory where he shall conduct his daily inspection. When he entered the large room, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. A majority of the "windows" were destroyed. How could this have happened?

Lumino rushed around, checking each and every "window" to try and find the answers he sought. His search turned up nothing, much to his ire. The only thing he found was that ten of the "windows" remained. He briefly wondered why these "windows" remained intact, but the bigger question was simple. Could he find the answers he wanted through these "windows"?

He quickly went to the closest window in hope that he could.

**PROLOGUE END**

**-:-**

**A new **_**Super Smash Bros.**_** fic from me? Well…sort of. My first SSB fic – Light Within the Darkness – will be deleted soon, as looking at it I still did not like how I wrote it. This new series, with this being Book One, will hopefully go the way I envisioned it in my head. I also hope people will actually read it this time around.**


	2. Chapter I

The first "window" Lumino checked held a very colorful world. The first thing he noticed was a large castle grey and red in color and a large distinctive stained glassed window right above the doorway.

Another thing Lumino noticed was a man dressed in red and blue making his way into the castle. If Lumino remembered correctly, the castle was home to a princess, the sweetheart of the man. The mustached man must be on his way to visit the princess.

When the man entered the castle though, an ominous voice echoed throughout. Lumino raised an eyebrow in question. He had a feeling who this voice belonged to and was soon proven right.

The mustached man traveled through many worlds within the castle, collecting Power Stars that gave him the power to move on. Soon enough, the man came face-to-face with a monstrous demon, who had sealed away the princess and wanted to destroy the mustached man. The demon soon fell and ran, leaving behind a key for the mustached man used to continue deeper into the castle.

Lumino hoped that the mustached one could defeat this demon soon, but had to have patience. Traveling through oceans, caves, volcanoes, deserts, snowfields, mountains, and even a cock and the sky, the mustached man continued on, collecting more and more stars. The more he collected, the more the demon's hold on the castle weakened.

It was time for the final showdown. The mustached man made it to the highest point of the castle where the demon was waiting. The creature looked more demonic this time around, but the man showed no fear. Lumino watched as the man did battle with the demon, trying to get behind the fire-breathing creature to grab his tail and swing him around the battlefield. Considering this was the tactic used in the last two confrontations with the demon and the demon not being that bright, it was enough to defeat the demon and free the castle and the princess from his grasp.

Lumino had to smile as he watched the mustached man be reunited with the princess, but his smile soon turned into a frown when he noticed something hiding behind the castle's tallest tower. When he looked over to see what it was, it vanished. Narrowing his eyes, the old man's questions grew in number.

Hopefully he could get his answers in the next "window".

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Yeah, more or less there won't be a lot of dialogue in this book as this book is basically one big prologue to the others and sets the stage for the bigger story. You can also pretty much guess which each chapter is about.**


	3. Chapter II

The next world Lumino viewed was that of a large island with a mountain carved to look like an ape's head.

It looked like a very peaceful world, Lumino noted, but he was soon proven wrong when many crocodile-like creatures invaded. What confused Lumino though was that the creatures took bunches and bunches of bananas from a cave. Lumino soon learned that these bananas belonged to the island's protector.

A large gorilla, wearing nothing but a red necktie, took off after the reptiles in hopes to retrieve his bananas. Lumino really had to question the motives of these reptiles and soon got his answer. He learned that the leader of the reptiles wanted to take over the island, but couldn't do that with the ape in the way. Stealing the bananas was to get the gorilla into a trap and get rid of him once and for all.

The gorilla traveled through many areas of the island to find his banana hoard. Through jungles, mines, valleys, glaciers, a factory, and caverns, all while taking down whatever was thrown his way. Soon the ape reached the end of his journey and was ready to fight the reptilian leader, which was a large fat crocodile, dressed as a king.

Lumino watched the battle on the battle on the ship commence and wished much luck to the powerful primate. It would be needed as despite his large size, the crocodile was very agile and almost crushed the gorilla. Luckily, the gorilla was able to avoid his opponent and was soon able to knock out the evil king with one powerful punch.

With defeat handed to him, the crocodile king vowed revenge before he kicked the gorilla off his ship and sailed away. With his bananas safe and secured, the gorilla swam back to his island to celebrate.

Lumino let out a chuckle as he continued watching. Another happy ending of sorts, but still no answers to his questions. His search still goes on.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Second chapter done, eight more and an epilogue to go. Despite these chapters basically being summaries of games' storylines, I really do hope you guys are enjoying it so far. The real story will start soon enough though.**


	4. Chapter III

Lumino let out a sigh as he made his way over to the third "window". He was no closer to figuring out what was going on, but he was not going to give up.

This next world was like the first. It had a large castle, but it wasn't as colorful as the other one. Another difference was that this world had a more magical and medieval feel to it. The "window" soon focused on a young swordsman.

The swordsman was dressed mostly in green and seems to be making his way towards a forest. Looking closer, Lumino found that he was actually looking at the world's memories and learned that the swordsman had to travel to various temples to awaken five sages.

The swordsman traveled first to the temple of the forest, defeated the phantom within, and awoke the first sage, who was a childhood friend of the swordsman. This went on as the swordsman traveled to temples of fire, water, and shadow, awakening the next three sages who the swordsman had met in his youth.

The final temple, one of the spirits, was a challenge. The swordsman actually had to travel back and forth through time to solve the puzzles within and awaken the final sage, a young woman from a desert tribe. With all the sages awakened, the swordsman could finally take on the man who caused much pain across the land.

The swordsman returned to the temple that allowed him to travel through time, only to meet up with a young ninja that Lumino had seen earlier. Even before the ninja had revealed their identity, Lumino could tell that it was a woman. Although he was just as shocked as the swordsman was when he learned that it was the princess of this land. The reunion between the swordsman and the princess was short-lived though when the princess was soon encased in crystal and whisked away. Anger filling his veins, the swordsman rushed out of the temple.

Lumino watched as the swordsman made his way back to the castle he saw earlier. The castle, like the castle from the first world, was under control of darkness. The man responsible was one with the darkness, a thief who hungered for power and would stop at nothing to gain it. The swordsman, with the help of the sages, broke through the barriers the dark man had set up and defeated all that was in his way. The swordsman soon confronted the dark man, declaring that he would defeat him. The dark man only laughed.

The battle had begun and it was a long one. The swordsman though was able to gain the upper hand when he used the dark man's own attacks against him and was able to slay him. With the dark man defeated and the swordsman and the princess reunited, the two made their way to the exit. Unfortunately, the dark man wasn't gone yet.

Lumino grew worried when the castle was started to collapse. The swordsman and the princess ran out of the castle as fast as they could. Once they reached the outside, evil laughter could be seen from above. Looking up, they found that it was the dark man. In a flash of golden light, the dark man started to transform. Once the light died down, standing where the dark man stood was a large demonic pig-like monster. With a roar, the monster blew the princess away a few feet and erected a barrier to prevent her from getting back so he could kill the swordsman. What made things worse is that the swordsman's sword was also blown away.

This did not deter the swordsman as his courage was greater than the monster's power and was able to fend him off for a while using other weapons he had earned over the course of his journey. When the swordsman had hurt the monster enough, the barrier had weakened, revealing the princess, who had the sacred blade in her hand. She tossed it to the swordsman, who caught it and then dealt the final blow to the monster, piercing it in the head.

As the monster bellowed in pain, the princess and the sages combined their powers and sealed the beast away, never to cause pain and suffering again.

The scene soon changed to that of a heavenly area, with the swordsman and princess standing before each other. Lumino could feel sadness in the swordsman heart when the princess had said that he must be sent back to the past. The swordsman did not wan to go, but agreed to it as it would also mean life would go on as if the dark man had never existed, allowing those who died or suffered at the dark man's hands would get a second chance to live a life of peace. The princess could only smile at the man's selflessness as she played a song on an ocarina, sending the man back to his childhood where the two would meet again.

The world's memory soon faded and Lumino was shown the present day of the world. The swordsman was an adult once again, as was the princess. From what Lumino could tell they were together and very happy.

It was then Lumino noticed the same thing he saw in the first world. It vanished once again, but Lumino got a better look this time. Whatever it was, it was white in color. Now he just had to find out what it was.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Longest one yet.**


	5. Chapter IV

Continuing his search, Lumino went over to the next "window" to see a strange planet inhabited by strange creatures. This time the person the "window" was focused on a warrior wearing high-tech armor.

The warrior trekked through the planet's environment, for what reason; Lumino couldn't distinguish, but he would find out. As he watched, he learned that the planet was once the home of the warrior before it was taken over by a group of space pirates. These same space pirates were apparently trying to create an army of unstoppable creatures and it was up to the armored warrior to stop them.

The warrior first made their way down to depths of the planet, which held lakes of acid that could eat through anything, and battled against a massive three-eyed creature. From what Lumino could gather, the creature was one of the guardians of the space pirates' base of operations and with the creature dead, one of the gates would open.

With the large creature taken care of, the warrior made their way out of the acidic area and headed towards the next destination. Lumino worried if the armor the warrior wore would be strong enough to protect them as the next area was filled with lava. His worries soon vanished though when he saw the warrior having no problems with the high temperatures.

The armored warrior soon came face-to-face with the next guardian, which happened to be a giant dragon-like creature. Lumino could feel much hate and anger coming from the warrior and it was all directed at the dragon. The dragon taunted the warrior, telling about when he killed the warrior's family many years ago. This only fueled the warrior's rage. This rage was the dragon's downfall.

With the final gate open, the warrior made their way to and infiltrated the space pirates' base. Once inside, the warrior encountered strange jellyfish-like creatures, which were able to drain the life energy out of its prey. Lumino suspected that these were the creatures the space pirates were after.

Even in the face of these deadly creatures, the warrior was able to fend them off and reach the end of her mission. The final obstacle was a monstrous brain with a single eye. It was a tough battle, but the warrior came through and destroyed the brain. Was done, the warrior set a time bomb, wanting to destroy the space pirate base. Racing against the clock, the warrior escaped the base and made it to their spaceship before the explosion happened.

Safe and sound in their ship, the warrior took their helmet off. Lumino was surprised to see that the warrior was a woman. It seems that the armor didn't just help in protecting her body from damage.

Turning away from the "window", Lumino still didn't have any answers and he was starting to wonder if ever would. He calmed himself down, knowing this was only the fourth world he looked at. There were plenty left to search through.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**It continues.**


	6. Chapter V

The next "window" was like the third one, in the fact that it showed the world's memories. Unlike the third world, or the fourth world for that matter, this world was much more light-hearted. What confused Lumino though was that the world looked like a picture book.

From what the memories were showing him, Lumino learned that this world was turned into as such by powerful magic. What was surprising was that it was a younger version of the demon from the first world that cast the magic, all to take a special fruit tree from a tribe of dinosaurs.

The dinosaurs traveled across hills, caverns, and summits to try and find their tree. On the summit, the young dinosaurs were confronted by four of the young demon's minions, but they didn't deter the dinos for long.

Continuing on through jungles and oceans, the dinosaurs made it to the demon's castle. Filled with machines, lifts, ghosts, and magma, the castle was a nightmare, but the dinos still didn't let that get to them.

Reaching the end, the leader of the dinosaurs – a young green one, confronted the baby demon to try and get the special fruit tree back. The baby demon tried to attack from the air first, but once the green dinosaur knocked him off his perch, the baby demon tried to attack from the ground with great leap. Unfortunately for the baby demon, the bombs that he had airdropped during the battle were used against him and were the cause of his defeat. Unable to fight anymore, the baby demon's minions took him and escape, most likely to return and fight another day.

The memories faded into present day where the young dinosaurs were now adults. They lived happily with their special fruit tree and their world no longer looked like a picture book.

Lumino then noticed the object he had been looking for. Once again, it vanished, but Lumino was able to see that the object was large in size. How could such a large object be able to hide and vanish like it's been doing? At least Lumino was getting closer to figuring out this mystery.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another short one, but it is based on a short game after all.**


	7. Chapter VI

Another light-hearted world greeted Lumino as he looked through the next "window". If there were one word that Lumino could use to describe this world, it would be cute. Especially since one of the residents happened to be a pink puffball.

All was not well in this world though. The king of this world, who happened to be very greedy, stole all of the world's food for himself. He also stole five sparkling stars that the residents used to harvest the food.

The pink puffball obviously would not let this sit as he set off to confront the king. He traveled through the forest, dealing with the leader of the forest who tried to stop him. Next on his journey, the puffball entered a large castle and then traveled to an island archipelago afterwards. Before he reached the greedy king's castle, the puffball traveled through the clouds, where he had to fend off against a one-eyed lightning cloud.

Soon enough, the puffball reached the greedy king. Before he could get the food and stars back though, he had to fight against the king's minions once again.

When the time came, the greedy king fought the puffball himself. Being much bigger and stronger than the puffball, the king looked like he would be victorious, but the puffball prevailed and sent the king flying over the horizon.

With the king defeated, the stars gave their power to the puffball, which happened to make the puffball expand into the size of a hot air balloon. Lumino watched as the expanded puffball carried the king's castle over the land, dropping food down to its people.

With a smile on his face, Lumino turned away from the "window". While this one didn't show anything he was looking for, at least he saw another happy ending.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Another short chapter due to another short game.**


	8. Chapter VII

Stars and blackness is what Lumino saw in the next "window". Lumino was surprised to see a world that seemed to be set primarily in space. His sights soon drifted to a large spacecraft that came into view as well as four much smaller jet-like crafts.

From what Lumino could tell, humanoid animals were piloting the crafts. The leader was a fox, while the rest of the team were a pheasant, rabbit, and a frog. They were apparently in the midst of a firefight with an enemy army in an area that had a nebula in the shape of a giant letter Z. The team of four was trying to defend their mothership from the enemy, who had ambushed them as they tried to make their way through.

After successfully fending off the enemy, the mercenary group made it to a satellite that belonged to the enemy. The team went all out to destroy the satellite, but first had to deal with a rival mercenary team. Once the rival team and the satellite were destroyed, the team was able to reach the planet below.

A barren wasteland, the planet was home to the fox's target. Entering a temple, a large rock golem was the last line of defense the team had to shoot down before the final showdown. The fox declared that he would do this alone, something Lumino could feel was for personal reasons.

The final showdown was against a large monkey head and set of hands. Lumino felt something was off as he watched the battle unfold and soon found that the monster was nothing more than a machine. Even though the machine was destroyed, Lumino could feel disappointment coming from the fox at not being able to destroy such evil once and for all.

As the fox flew out of the exploding base, Lumino saw the object he was looking for. It was faint, but it looked to be the shape of…a hand? Lumino wondered to himself if the ape the fox was trying to destroy was the one causing all the trouble in the other worlds, but the color was off. The ape's hand was a light brown color, while this one was white. Could it be possible that there was another giant creature out there causing this trouble?

Lumino feared that this might be the case, but greatly hoped otherwise.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Four more chapters to go.**


	9. Chapter VIII

With only three "windows" left to go, Lumino continued on with his task. More modern scenery is what the old man saw next and the focus was squarely on a small yellow rodent-like creature that was following a young boy. Lumino questioned as to why and soon learned that the creature was used to fight other creatures, as seen when the boy used the rodent to battle another creature owned by a different human.

Lumino wasn't sure how to take this, but it seemed that the creatures actually enjoyed this. Lumino could even feel a bond of friendship between the humans and creatures. If that was the case, Lumino had no business to say otherwise.

After the battle and as they continued down the road, the rodent's human partner had mentioned something about earning their sixth badge once they made it to the next city. He then made mentioned that once he gained all eight badges, they could take on the champion. Lumino continued to become intrigued by this world.

Unfortunately, when they reached the next city, it was under siege by some organization. It seemed that the boy had encountered this organization before a few times and whatever they were up to this time, it had to be stopped.

Lumino watched as the rodent and the boy entered the tallest building, where the organization was mainly targeting. The two, as well as other creatures under the boy's command, fought their way through the grunts and scientists working for the organization. As the two got closer to the top floor, it was found that the organization wasn't the only ones they would have to fight.

Another boy stood before the two, this one with a very cocky and arrogant attitude. Lumino did not like this child as to him; this boy did not care about anything but himself, as evident by the fact that he didn't even try to help take down this organization and just waited for the other boy to show up so he could battle him. Lumino had to crack a grin when he watched the arrogant little brat get defeated with ease. Once the brat was gone, the heroic boy and his partner continued on to find the organization leader and take him down.

The leader was like the brat, very arrogant. Unlike the brat though, the leader was also power hungry. He felt as if he deserved such power and that everyone else was beneath him. The boy was not going to allow this man to continue with his plans for very long.

It was a long fought battle, the two humans sending out their creature partners. The boy treated them with great respect, but the leader treated them as tools. It was soon down to the boy's rodent against the leader's large cat. Lumino could feel the determination coming off the boy and the rodent and knew they would win. This came to pass as the rodent sent a high voltage of electricity at the cat, which was too much for the feline as it was sent flying and crashing into the back wall. To say the leader was upset was an understatement. He was livid as he vowed to get back at the boy during their next meeting.

With the office building released from the organization's control and after a brief celebration, the rodent and his partner soon continued on with their journey.

The scene soon faded into white light, signifying to Lumino that this was once again a memory of the world he was watching. That brought up another question in Lumino's mind. Why was he seeing memories of certain worlds, while others had happened in real time? Was this connected to that thing he had been seeing? Only time would tell.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Almost there now.**


	10. Chapter IX

Lumino found the next world to be interesting. It was very futuristic looking and it seemed that a race was about to start. There were only four racers, but Lumino could tell this would be intense.

As the race started, the blue racer took the lead with the pink racer not far behind and followed by the yellow racer. The green racer was currently in last place. Back with the blue racer and the pink racer, it looked like the pink racer was trying to run the blue racer off the track, but the blue racer was much more skilled and was able to avoid this. This also allowed the yellow racer and green racer to bypass the pink racer.

Lumino could feel much anger coming from the pink racer and it was all directed towards the blue racer, but what really got Lumino's attention was the feeling coming from the green racer. While the pink racer had a feeling of rivalry, the green racer felt much more evil in his intentions.

This was proven to be true as the green racer was trying to ram the other three racers off the track with much more force than the pink racer had used. He was about to take out the yellow racer, but was blindsided by the blue racer. This caused the green racer to lose momentum and be placed far behind the others.

The race soon ended with the blue racer coming in first, the yellow racer in second, the pink racer in third, and the green racer in dead last.

As Lumino continued to watch, the pink racer started ranting at the blue racer, saying something about wanting to settle the score. Lumino then noticed that the green racer had slipped away. He wondered what exactly the green racer was up to, wanting to kill his opponents like that.

A dark feeling soon resonated through Lumino's body. He then saw the cause. A dark portal was high up in the sky over the world, but soon vanished with Lumino the only one who saw it. Lumino's worries were increasing by the second. He needed to find those answers and quickly.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Considering the game barely had any story until later installments, of course this was going to be short.**


	11. Chapter X

This was it. The final "window". Lumino stepped up and started watching to see if he could finally find the answers he was looking for.

This "window" showed him a modern looking world and a group of four. Three children, one of which was a girl, and one teenager. From what Lumino gathered, they were in search of eight melodies needed to save the planet from a great and evil threat. The four currently had five of the melodies and were on their way to the retrieve the sixth one.

The sixth sanctuary the four arrived at was found in the sky near the teenager's home village. As they traveled deeper into the sanctuary, the four came upon the sanctuary's guardians, a pair of genies who could control electricity. This didn't deter the four heroes as they soon overcame the genie pair and earned the sixth melody.

Continuing on, the four traveled to find the seventh sanctuary, a hall of light found in a village of shyness. The guardian of this sanctuary was a strange creature made of unknown metal. From Lumino could tell it also seemed to have a barrier around it at all times. Like with the genies though, this guardian soon fell to the four heroes' powers.

Lumino worried for the four heroes, as the next sanctuary was a volcanic area found in the underworld. The final melody they sought for was not going to be easy to retrieve. The guardian this time around was a large canine-like beast made completely of fire. A dangerous opponent, but no fear was on the four heroes' faces. The young girl used what appeared to be ice magic against the beast, extinguishing its flames. The four heroes didn't celebrate just yet though as the beast regained its strength and transformed, changing from a beast of fire to a beast of diamonds.

The beast was more formidable this time around, what with it's defenses being much higher. The four had to rely more on their magic abilities if they had any hopes of winning. As Lumino predicted, magic was the key to beating the creature. Once it crumbled away, the last melody was earned.

Lumino was surprised to see the young leader of the group collapse after retrieving the final melody. He was unsure why that had happened, but was relieved when the boy regained consciousness. Lumino raised an eyebrow when he felt that the boy had become stronger somehow.

With all eight melodies now, Lumino watched as the group teleported back to a laboratory in a valley, where an old scientist had completed a time travel device that would allow the four heroes to defeat the evil threat once and for all. Traveling into the past, it was time for the final showdown.

Once in the past, the four encountered pure evil. That was the only way Lumino could describe what he was seeing. Whatever this thing was, Lumino could tell that is was unstoppable. It also didn't help Lumino's worries when the spoiled fat kid working for such evil kept taunting the four heroes.

The fat kid was defeated quickly, but the true fight had just begun. The uncontrollable evil was released from its confines and even though he wasn't there, Lumino felt sick to his stomach. How could these four heroes stand up to such evil when he couldn't? It was then that the young girl found the answer. She started praying. Throughout the planet, the young girl's prayers were heard and the people joined her in prayer. The emotions of every living being were starting to affect the evil, weakening it immensely. It soon became too much as the evil reached its limit and faded into nothingness and erased from time.

Lumino let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was over. He then silently chided himself for acting so weak and afraid when those much younger than him looked evil right in the eye and fought it. Either way, he watched as the heroes returned to their own time and lived in peace, never having to deal with such evils again.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**We're in the home stretch now.**


	12. Epilogue

Well that was it. Lumino had looked through all of the "windows" that were still intact and still had no answers. This both baffled and worried the old man. He needed to find out what was going on before even more damage could be done.

The darkness he felt earlier pulsed again. Frantically, he looked at each "window" to try and determine which one it came from. He was shocked though that it came not from one of the "windows", but an unfamiliar portal that appeared before him. He got on guard, thinking that something might come through, but soon found that this portal worked similar to his "windows" in that it can only looked through. Doing so, Lumino stepped back in shock from what he saw.

Through the window was the object Lumino had been searching for. It was the giant white hand and that was it. While Lumino was relieved that there was no giant creature attached to the hand, but it was still disconcerting that this was the thing causing the trouble. He needed to handle this now before it got away.

Putting his hands together, Lumino focused his powers and blasted the dark portal with a beam of light…only for it to rebound off the portal. Lumino stared wide-eyed as the hand-like creature let out a sinister laugh.

The man of light started to shake. What just happened? How could his power be reflected like that? Lumino was not a prideful man, but he took relief in the fact that his power was beyond all others, so why was this creature able to reflect it as if it were nothing? He had to find a way to get rid of this creature now!

Lumino closed his eyes and focused his power once again. This time though he sought for something or someone who had the potential of fighting such darkness. His eyes soon snapped open and he looked over to the right where he felt the source of strength. Where he was looking was a small "window", one he did not recognize and must have overlooked many times. He had many other questions about this "window", but those would have to wait. He needed to find the strength now!

Closing his eyes and focusing his powers for a third time, Lumino started his search.

**BOOK ONE END**

**-:-**

**There it is. The end of Book One. Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, but Book Two will pick up where this one ended and it will actually have dialogue between characters.**

**Book Two will also star an Original Character, so word of warning for that. As I mentioned earlier, Book Two will be what my first SSB fic – Light Within the Dark – was supposed to be. Hopefully, it will be better written, with a better main protagonist, and hopefully people will actually read it this time around. If you're willing to read New Smash Bros. Interviews, which I'm surprised it became as popular as it did, then you'd be willing to read my Smash Universe books.**


End file.
